The present invention relates to a gas discharge panel device, and more particularly to a low cost and improved driving circuit for controlling the display of an AC memory type plasma display panel device (herein referred to a PDP).
In general, an AC memory type PDP is constructed by a group of fine thread X electrode lines and a group of fine thread Y electrode lines. These X electrode lines and Y electrode lines are arranged in a matrix. Each group is covered by a dielectric layer such as glass. These two dielectric layers are arranged so that the X-electrode group and Y-electrode group are extended orthogonally to each other. The gas between these two dielectric layers is filled with, for example, neon gas. A driving circuit is used to control the display of the AC memory type PDP. It has been known that the driving circuit is required to produce a sustaining voltage for holding a discharge, a write-in voltage and an erasing voltage.